Mushroom Kingdom Hearts
Mushroom Kingdom Hearts is a game part of the Kingdom Hearts series. It is rated E for everyone and the release date is unknown. Created by JetStreak. It was preceded by it's Nintendo IC sequel, Mushroom Kingdom Hearts II: The Other Land. Gameplay Mushroom Kingdom Hearts is not like the other Kingdom Hearts ''games. Instead of playing as only one character, you get to chose one of two characters, which in this case is the traditional male or female selection. You get to play as Bly and Aile. Characters Heroes *Bly - The main hero of the game. He prefers to work alone. He is the wielder of the Keyblade known as Ancient's Past. The word ''bly means solo in Japanese. *Aile - The main heroine of the game. Aile is kind and caring to her friends and will help them in any way. She is the wielder of the Keyblade known as Spring's Passion. The word aile means wing in French. *Mario - The oldest of the infamous Mario Bros, Mario is the hero and superstar of the Mushroom Kingdom and one of two main partners in the game. Although he has seen the most wackiest things ever, Mario has never come across anything like the Heartless. He is the wielder of the Keyblade known as Star's Shard. *Luigi - The youngest of the Mario Bros, Luigi is the superstar of the Mushroom Kingdom and the second main partner of the game. Luigi is more "comedy relief" than hero, and usually either chased or attacked. He does not wield a Keyblade, but he does have a shield. Villains *Bowser - One of the ten generals of the Dark Army, Bowser and the Mario Bros. have fought for ages since Super Mario Bros. Bowser is one of the top four of the generals, ranked at number three. *Ganondorf - One of the ten generals of the Dark Army, the King of Evil has joined with other villains to settle a score with Link after many generations of defeat. Ganondorf is one of the top four of the generals, ranked at number two. *Dark Samus - The strongest of the ten generals of the Dark Army, Dark Samus is ranked at number one of the top four. She is the most aggressive, and destroys everything to get what she wants. *Wario - Ranked at number four, Wario is the most greediest general of them all. He does anything to get what he wants. He also has a bit of "butt trouble" and uses that to his advantage. (eew :o***) *Vaati - Ranked at number six, Vaati is on of the weakest generals of the Dark Army. In his humanoid form, he is more of a joke than a powerful sorcerer, but in his wind mage form, he can be a bit of a problem. Enemies Twilighters The Twilighters are born from the emotions and the shadows of those who became Heartless. Depending what emotion they represent, they can either be very friendly or very aggressive. Story Prolouge Category:Kingdom Hearts (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:JS Games Inc. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games